Cécité : Point de vue
by NaoO
Summary: OS cadeau pour Phenix 260. Après un long coma, Harry se réveille. Quelqu'un est venue le voir, pendant qu'il dormait. Il ne sait pas qui c'est. Tout ce dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il a des yeux gris.


Hello !

Alors, me voilà avec quelque chose que je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'écrire. MAIS, j'avais envie de faire plaisir à Phenix 260 en l'évrivant, et ma foi, elle a aimé, donc, je le poste ici aussi.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez également.

Harry/Draco suggéré : homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Ah, le titre est en fait une citation de Michel Laclos.

bonne lecture !

--

Cécité : Point de vue.

--

L'homme referma doucement la porte. Il faisait nuit, mais la lumière du croissant de lune emplissait la pièce et envoyait sur la silhouette allongée de douces lueurs argentées. L'homme soupira, et se retourna.

La chambre d'hôpital était impersonnelle. Du blanc partout, pas une teinte de couleur. Même l'odeur était exempte de personnalité. L'homme soupira, et respira une nouvelle fois.

Parmi les senteurs bien fades de quelques bouquets en train de faner et celle affreusement propre, caractéristique de l'hôpital, l'homme en reconnut une. Une qu'il connaissait bien.

Il s'avança vers le lit, où la silhouette était immobile. S'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était mort.

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur son front, pour caresser ses cheveux noirs, pour tracer le contour de ses pommettes et de ses lèvres, mais au dernier moment, sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps.

Un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres.

Longtemps, il avait rêvé de cet homme. Il lui demandait de fermer les yeux, son regard étant trop perçant pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise. Pourtant, il ne le faisait jamais. Même dans ses rêves, où il le façonnait à son image, il restait fidèle à lui-même.

Et à cet instant, dans cette chambre, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Qu'il ouvre les yeux. Et qu'il le regarde.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, à côté du lit. Il observa l'homme. Il semblait bien. Serein, même. Imperceptiblement, il semblait sourire à l'obscurité.

L'homme sentit ses yeux le piquer. Pourtant, il ne pleura pas. Il se leva simplement, et se rapprocha du lit.

La main tremblante, il la posa doucement sur son visage, son pouce sur sa pommette, et ses doigts se placèrent dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, puis soupira. Un soupire où se reflétait toute sa peine.

Alors, il se pencha, et se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'homme.

« Réveille-toi, lui dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. »

Il tourna un peu la tête, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'homme dans le coma.

« Réveille-toi, et reviens-moi. »

--

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Son corps entier tremblait sous les images qui tournaient encore dans sa tête. Ses yeux hagards essayaient tant bien que mal de s'habituer à cette clarté, mais il avait mal. Mais il ne voyait que de petites ombres, entachant ce paysage blanc.

Puis, sa tête lui fit mal. Harry cria.

Il ferma les yeux et retomba sur son lit, se tenant le visage entre ses mains.

Il hurlait.

Fort.

Tellement fort que son cri résonna dans tout l'étage de Sainte-Mangouste. Deux infirmiers et un médicomage entrèrent dans la pièce. D'abord stupéfaits, ils se rapprochèrent rapidement du lit et lui maintinrent les bras le long du corps.

Harry se mit à bouger d'autant plus, essayant de se dégager de cet étau. Le médicomage avait sorti sa baguette, et, d'un sort informulé, Harry retomba sur son lit, profondément endormi.

--

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il se sentait exténué. Il ne bougea pas, se préparant à ressentir de nouveau cette souffrance qu'il avait ressentie la première fois.

Pourtant, alors qu'il réfléchissait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quand remontait son premier réveil. Il essaya de porter sa main droite à sa tempe, mais il était attaché. Il essaya de soulever sa jambe droite, et il ressentit une douleur aigue tout le long de son mollet. Mais malgré la douleur, il s'aperçut que sa jambe était également attachée.

Alors, il jura.

« Harry ? »

Il arrêta son mouvement. Il tourna la tête légèrement, essayant de distinguer une quelconque forme dans cette obscurité.

Il ne vit rien.

--

« Harry, tu es réveillé ? »

Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr.

« Par Merlin, Harry, si tu es réveillé, réponds-moi ! »

Il s'humecta les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il réessaya, mais il n'y arriva pas.

« Harry, serre au moins ma main ! »

Comme la voix lui conseillait, il bougea doucement ses doigts, et un soupir retentit dans la pièce. Pourtant, la voix ne dit rien. Seuls quelques sanglots étouffés parvenaient aux oreilles d'Harry, et les larmes lui vinrent à son tour aux yeux.

« De… l'eau… »

Immédiatement, la voix s'excusa, et la personne se leva, pour revenir aussitôt. Harry sentit le verre froid contre ses lèvres, et il avala une grande goulée d'eau, avant de secouer la tête pour montrer qu'il n'en voulait plus.

« Merci, Hermione. »

Hermione se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Même si ta voix a l'air d'avoir pris cinquante ans, je suis bien heureuse de l'entendre de nouveau. »

Harry tenta un sourire. Il était certain qu'Hermione souriait également. Pourtant, il ne la voyait pas. Tout ce noir commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

« Hermione… Allume, s'il-te-plaît… J'y vois rien. »

Il y eut un long silence dans la chambre. Il était sûr que son amie était toujours là. Il sentait sa présence, aussi bien que son parfum.

« Hermione ? »

Elle eut un long sanglot. « Oh, Harry. On est en plein jour. »

--

Le médicomage entra dans la chambre surpeuplée. Il eut un instant d'arrêt, avant de se reprendre, et d'adresser un sourire d'excuse aux personnes présentes.

« Messieurs, Mesdames, pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants ? J'aimerais parler avec Monsieur Potter. »

Toutes les personnes présentes se consultèrent du regard, avant de finalement céder, et de lancer un dernier sourire rassurant à Harry.

Sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

« Remus, reste, s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry sentit le loup-garou se rasseoir sur son lit, et repris sa main entre les siennes.

Le médicomage attendit qu'ils furent seuls avant de se rapprocher.

« Bien Monsieur Potter. Nous avons reçu les résultats de vos derniers examens. Ils sont positifs. Vous pourrez sortir bientôt, sauf si vous préférez rester, le temps que vos blessures à la jambe, et vos côtes cassées soient guéries. »

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie ? »

« Monsieur Lupin, Vous-savez-qui a utilisé des sortilèges de magie noire très puissants. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, mais essayer de les soigner complètement pourrait avoir des effets encore plus néfastes que le sortilège lui-même. »

Remus acquiesça. « Et combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? »

« Quelques semaines, tout au plus. La guérison de ce sort devrait prendre du temps, ajouté à cela que vous les avez malmenées lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Remus et le médicomage fixèrent Harry, le regard plein de compassion.

« Et mes yeux ? »

Le médicomage soupira. « Les résultats sont formels, Monsieur Potter. Nous nous sommes aperçu trop tard du sortilège qu'ils avaient subi, et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour les sauver. Je suis désolé. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il s'en doutait. Lui qui avait tant espéré que la magie puisse un jour régler son problème de myopie, et un jour laisser tomber ces lunettes, le voilà qu'il allait devoir les changer pour de jolies lunettes noires. Il eut un sourire ironique à cette pensée.

« Je vais aller régler vos papiers de sortie, Monsieur Potter, et passerai faire un dernier examen avant votre départ. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire.

--

Il était toujours seul avec Remus. Ce dernier gardait le silence. Et, comme il s'y attendait, ce fut Harry qui lui posa une question.

« Combien de temps ai-je été dans le coma ? »

Remus soupira. « Près d'un an. »

Alors, Harry dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « J'ai dix-huit ans. »

--

« Dobby, tu pourrais me préparer une bonne soupe, pour ce soir ? »

« Harry Potter, Dobby le fera, Monsieur. Mais Dobby doit dire à Harry Potter qu'il devrait manger plus qu'une simple soupe, Monsieur. »

Harry soupira. « Bien. Fais-moi ce que tu veux. »

Dobby acquiesça, mais se souvint qu'Harry ne pouvait le voir, il se frappa la tête avec la poêle qu'il tenait dans les mains. « Bien sûr, Harry Potter. Dobby fera quelque chose de bon pour Harry Potter. »

Harry lui fit un sourire triste, enfila sa cape, et sortit, malgré la chaleur étonnante du mois de Juillet.

--

Pour le nouvel endroit où il voulait vivre, Harry avait choisi une petite ville d'Angleterre, Romsey, où l'existence des Sorciers était méconnue. Du moins, il ne connaissait aucun sorcier originaire de là-bas.

« Comment est-ce ? »

« Oh, Harry Potter, c'est une belle maison. Elle est plus petite que le Square Grimaud, Monsieur. »

Harry eut une pensée amère pour Sirius. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là, avec lui, à l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

« Harry Potter préfère la chambre à l'étage, ou au bout du couloir ? »

Harry ne réfléchit pas. « En haut. »

Dobby acquiesça, et dans un _pop_ sonore, disparut à l'étage. Quelques instants après, il revenait. « Dobby a monté les valises d'Harry Potter dans sa chambre, Monsieur. »

Harry acquiesça en silence. « Comment est la chambre ? »

Il se désintéressait de la réponse, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir lui-même. « Elle est grande. Il y a un grand lit, Harry Potter. Les draps sont blancs, et les murs sont gris. »

Harry se figea. « Gris ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter. Aussi gris que les yeux des Malfoy. »

--

Cette nuit-là, il dormit très mal. Le visage des morts pendant la bataille finale lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Et puis, il était allongé. Et puis, il se réveillait, en sueur, la tête lui faisant mal. Une douleur moindre que ce qu'il avait ressenti à son premier réveil à l'hôpital.

Exténué, et voulant pouvoir dormir en paix, Harry appela Dobby. Presque immédiatement, le petit elfe de maison se retrouva devant lui. « Harry Potter a besoin de quelque chose ? »

Harry désigna d'un geste vague l'endroit de la pièce où devait se trouver un bureau. « Pourrais-tu écrire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Dobby peut faire ça, Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

Harry s'assis sur son lit. « Bien. Ecris : _Remus, j'ai besoin de te parler. Si tu pouvais passer chez moi demain, ce serait parfait. Si tu ne peux pas, écris-moi quand tu peux passer me voir. Harry._ »

D'un claquement de doigt, Dobby fit apparaître le message sur un bout de parchemin, et le cacheta.

« Tu peux l'amener à Hedwige ? »

--

Le lendemain, à deux heures tapantes, Remus frappait à la porte. Dobby lui ouvrit, et l'invita dans le salon. Harry y était, un verre d'eau à la main, et toujours pas habillé.

« Harry, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry essaya sourire en direction d'où provenait la voix. « J'ai un peu mal dormi. »

« Des cauchemars ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je te remercie d'être venu. Je n'ai pas été très conventionnel dans ma lettre. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si tu veux, je demanderais à Slughorn de te faire une potion pour mieux dormir. »

« Je te remercie, lui sourit-il. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour ça. J'aimerais savoir qui est venu me voir à l'hôpital, juste avant que je sorte du coma. »

« Eh bien, je suis venu, comme chaque semaine. Hermione aussi, était là régulièrement. Minerva est également passé, ainsi que Neville. Pourquoi ? »

Harry réfléchit. « Non, la dernière personne qui est venue. »

Remus parut surpris. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Si tu veux, j'irai vérifier à Sainte-Mangouste dans la semaine. »

Harry le remercia.

--

Harry avait décidé d'aller voir la ville. Enfin, surtout la percevoir, la sentir, la ressentir. Il avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter.

Ils marchaient le long d'une ruelle quand Hermione lui posa la main sur le bras. « Attends je vais nous chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci, je n'ai pas très faim. »

Il sourit quand il entendit le soupir d'exaspération de cette dernière. « Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà, il sentait le vent de son départ lui caresser le visage. En soupirant, il se mit à marcher sur une petite distance, quand il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Ses lunettes noires tombèrent.

Il jura, et se baissa pour les ramasser. Il tâtonna un long moment avant de les trouver, râlant contre les gens mal élevés qui n'aidaient pas les personnes en déficience physique.

Il se redressa, et, le regard toujours aussi vide, les remis sur son nez. Il entendit Hermione revenir, et se dirigea vers sa voix qui l'appelait.

Il laissa derrière lui un regard gris passablement stupéfait, et grandement ému.

--

Remus frappa de nouveau à la porte. S'attendant à sa visite, Harry lui ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à entrer, puis à s'asseoir. « Tu prendras quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci, Harry. Je ne fais que passer. J'ai des nouvelles de Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Ah, soupira Harry en s'asseyant. Alors ? »

Remus le regarda, le regard inquisiteur. « Alors, il y a bien quelqu'un qui est passé quelques dizaines de minutes avant ton réveil. Son nom est enregistré sous le nom de Robert Redford. »

Harry jura.

« Tu le connais ? »

Harry jura de nouveau. « Evidemment. C'est un acteur moldu. »

« Oh. »

« Bon, et bien, je te remercie quand même, Remus. »

--

Harry s'était installé à une table, la plus éloignée du comptoir, et la plus éloignée de l'entrée du pub. Il s'était installé, le dos contre le mur, et attendait qu'un serveur vienne prendre sa commande.

Il entendit un bruit de verre sur sa table. « L'homme assis là-bas vous l'offre. »

Harry attendit que le serveur s'en aille, et il jura.

--

Les jours qui suivirent, à chaque fois qu'il allait dans ce pub où on commençait à le connaître, bien qu'il restait discret autant que possible, un homme lui offrait un verre.

A la cinquième fois, Harry interpella le serveur, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir. « Comment est-il ? »

« Il est grand. Fin. Et il a des yeux gris. »

Abasourdi, Harry ne demanda rien d'autre.

--

En rentrant chez lui, Harry demanda à Dobby de monter dans sa chambre.

« Dobby, j'aimerais que tu écrives quelque chose pour moi. »

--

Quelques jours après, Harry se retrouva à sa place assignée dans le pub, et le serveur vint, encore une fois, déposer la même boisson sur sa table. « L'homme aux yeux gris vous l'offre. »

Harry sortit le bout de papier de sa poche.

« Donnez-lui ça, voulez-vous ? »

--

Harry entendit un raclement de chaise, en face de lui, et il sourit imperceptiblement.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? »

Harry sourit d'autant plus. « Quelques indices, par ci, par là. »

Il y eut un long silence, e Harry reprit la parole. « Habites-tu à Romsey ? »

Il entendit la voix hésiter. « Non… J'habite dans la ville d'à côté, à Southampton. Et toi ? »

« Il me semble que tu connais déjà la réponse. »

La voix sourit. « En effet. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Harry sentit deux mains venir doucement se poser sur ses joues, et enlever lentement les lunettes qui étaient devenues une sorte de protection. Il se crispa.

« Tes yeux sont encore plus beaux que dans mes souvenirs. C'est dommage de les cacher. »

Harry sourit tristement. « C'est aussi dommage de ne plus pouvoir les utiliser. »

La voix soupira. « Il fait beau, dehors. »

Harry baissa la tête. « Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, en venant. »

La voix lui prit la main, et le força à se lever. « Alors, viens, je vais te montrer. »

--

Plus loin, et plus tard, un petit message traînait encore sur le comptoir du pub.

Quelqu'un qui le connaissait aurait dit que c'était bien l'écriture d'Harry. Le serveur, qui avait été l'intermédiaire et l'observateur de ce curieux manège, le prit et le lut.

_Draco, c'est à ton tour de revenir._

--

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme d'hab, si c'est le cas, review, sinon, review aussi ^^

See ya !

23.10.2009.


End file.
